


Просто не будет

by Jadaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig





	Просто не будет

— Завернуть?

— Завернуть. — Кроуфорд с трудом проглотил короткое, но совершенно искреннее “разве что — себя”. Парень за прилавком был намного лучше видений. Такой несовершенный, живой, материальный во всех отношениях, что у Кроуфорда чесались руки перегнуться через прилавок и дотронуться до него: проверить, не обманывает ли его зрение.

— Себя не заворачиваем. Это вниз по улице.

— Что вниз по улице? — недоуменно переспросил Кроуфорд, сталкиваясь взглядом с насмешливыми синими глазами под рыжей челкой.

— Бордель.

Кроуфорд принужденно рассмеялся, неприятно удивленный, что его так легко прочитали. Он полагал, что лучше владеет собой.

— Жаль, — нагло отозвался он. — Кроуфорд.

Продавец кивнул на табличку за кассовым аппаратом. Надпись гласила: “Имя и номер телефона не даю даже за чаевые, но вы всё ещё можете мне их оставить”.

Кроуфорду ничего не оставалось, кроме как улыбнуться, оставить чаевые и, забрав подарок, убраться восвояси. Этот раунд остался за рыжим.

Впрочем, как и все последующие попытки подкатить. Рыжий крепко держал оборону и на контакт больший, чем с любым другим покупателем, не шёл. Разве что в последний раз Кроуфорд удостоился жалостливого взгляда.

Этого он стерпеть уже не смог, и теперь Кроуфорд сидел дома злой, невыспавшийся и совершенно растерянный. Одно он знал точно — так быть не должно! Во всех видениях ясно читалось — его греза, безумие, рыжее сумасшествие будет принадлежать ему, а вместе с ним Кроуфорд получит всё, о чем бы ни мечтал: деньги, власть, жизнь, насыщенную красками и долгую назло врагам, которые уже есть и ещё появятся. Видения не уточняли, как наличие этого парня поспособствует реализации самых интересных возможностей, но все без исключения вероятности сходились в одном — рыжий был нужен Кроуфорду. И подло умолчали о том, что Кроуфорд рыжему был не нужен совершенно!

***

Колокольчик над дверью коротко звякнул. Фуджимия задумчиво проводил взглядом прямую спину посетителя и решительно захлопнул крышку одной из банок, открытых Шульдихом, чтобы продемонстрировать клиенту аромат предлагаемого чая.

— Послушай, он таскается сюда уже месяц, прояви сострадание — сходи с этим...

— Кроуфордом.

— С Кроуфордом, — невозмутимо повторил Фуджимия и закончил мысль: — на свидание.

Шульдих подхватил две банки и полез на стремянку, чтобы поставить товар на место.

— Кто это мне говорит о милосердии?! Человек, спокойно отказавший зареванной девице? — пропыхтел он.

Фуджимия подал ему ещё банку, а четвертую и пятую отнес в противоположный конец выставочного стенда. Кроуфорд всякий раз будто специально просил принести чай, за которым надо было лезть повыше, наклоняться пониже и путешествовать по всем стеллажам. Впрочем, Фуджимия чем больше наблюдал за происходящем, тем меньше верил в случайности. Но делиться мыслями с напарником не спешил.

Фуджимия легко пожал плечами:

— Я не хотел обнадеживать. Ты же знаешь, мне не нравятся девушки.

— Тебе и парни не особо нравятся.

— Мне нравятся умные, а таких, к сожалению, очень мало.

Шульдих укоризненно посмотрел на Фуджимию с высоты стремянки.

— Вот сейчас было обидно.

— Ты хочешь переспать со мной?

Фуджимия воспользовался моментом и сунул Шульдиху глумливо улыбающиеся тыквы. Раз драгоценный друг не торопился спускаться, выдерживая драматическую паузу, то ему ничего не мешало заняться делом.

Шульдих покачал в руке тыкву, оценил вес и со вздохом стал пристраивать на стеллаж. Наверняка решил, что снаряд слишком лёгкий.

— Нет.

— Я же говорю, мне нравятся умные, а с ними всегда сложно.

Шульдих фыркнул и быстро спустился вниз, пока не получил еще пару тыкв в довесок. Магазин они любили оба и оба же не любили в нем изменения, хотя и признавали, что праздничная атрибутика привлекает больше посетителей.

— Зато дружить с нами выходит охрененно.

Фуджимия невозмутимо кивнул и, подвинув стремянку, сам полез наверх. Не то чтобы он так уж хотел украсить магазин, но лучше уж это, чем мучиться рисованием по витрине. Всё-таки Шульдих был не так равнодушен, как пытался казаться, иначе бы без труда разгадал маневр Фуджимии.

— Глупо отрицать очевидное, однако, что ты теряешь, кроме пары часов? Он убедится, какой у тебя мерзкий характер, и сбежит. Просто веди себя естественно.

***

Кроуфорд довольно уверенно держался на коньках и сейчас, когда рождественский ажиотаж схлынул, получал от совместной прогулки неподдельное удовольствие. Шульдих катался в лучшем случае сносно, однако пощады не просил, помощи не ждал, хотя и принимал с мимолетной улыбкой, и упорно двигался вслед Кроуфорду или рядом, когда удавалось. Это была далеко не первая их встреча — что здесь, на катке, что вне стен магазина — но Кроуфорду отчего-то казалось, что он ни на йоту не стал ближе к намеченной цели. Счет по-прежнему был за Шульдихом.

Все попытки Кроуфорда сблизиться сводились на нет с ненаигранной небрежностью, словно Шульдих просто не замечал прикладываемых Кроуфордом усилий. Не ломался, как поначалу подумал Кроуфорд, а просто проходил мимо, не уделяя широким жестам и многозначительным фразам и взглядам особого внимания. Если бы проводили конкурс на звание человека, лишенного всякого зачатка романтики, Кроуфорд и без всякого предвидения назвал бы имя победителя. Шипящее, колючее, идеально подходящее его выбору.

Впрочем, сейчас, рассекая вместе с Шульдихом гладь льда, Кроуфорд просто наслаждался происходящим.

— Побереги-и-ись!

Кроуфорд едва успел посмотреть в нужную сторону, когда в следующий миг уже падал на лед. Шульдих весьма удачно самортизировал о притормозившего не ко времени Кроуфорда. Надо отдать ему должное — на ногах он удержался.

— Не пострадал?

— Только моё достоинство.

Шульдих протянул руку, предлагая встать, и Кроуфорд не отказался от помощи. Подняться он мог и самостоятельно, но Шульдиху об этом знать было вовсе не обязательно.

— Прости. Я предупреждал, что на лед меня выпускать нельзя.

Шульдих извинился и деловито принялся охлопывать Кроуфорда. В том числе — по заднице!

Кроуфорд только вздохнул: Шульдих был совершенно безнадежен.

— Пф! Ты пережил меня на танцполе — моя очередь страдать. — Кроуфорд вытерпел издевательство до конца и ловко поймал руки Шульдиха в свои. — Но это не повод страдать тебе от холода. Может, на сегодня хватит?

— А кто говорил, что сделает из меня фигуриста?

— Не было такого, — Кроуфорд поднял руки Шульдиха к губам и подул на них. — Я только обещал, что ты не упадешь. Ты не упал.

Шульдих вскинул брови, а потом фыркнул:

— Чай. Ну, или кофе. Руки греть лучше о чашку, так — не работает. Тебя что, мама в детстве не учила?

Кроуфорд беспомощно пожал плечами, отпустил Шульдиха и отъехал от него спиной назад, поманив за собой.

— Тогда идем, проверим теорию твоей мамы — я знаю одно чудесное место. Ты когда-нибудь ел трдельники?

Шульдих отрицательно покачал головой и устремился вслед за Кроуфордом. До банкеток добрались без особых проблем.

Со своими коньками Кроуфорд справился быстро, сказывались и практика, и не замерзшие благодаря захваченным специально для этой прогулки перчаткам руки. Пару секунд посмотрев на мучения Шульдиха, он опустился перед тем на колени.

— Дай мне, у тебя руки совсем холодные.

Кроуфорд стащил с Шульдиха один ботинок и принялся за второй, когда в голову ему пришла отличная идея. Вот он, долгожданный момент: сейчас он закончит, поднимет голову — они как раз достаточно близко находятся друг от друга — приподнимется и поцелует Шульдиха. Наконец. Удачно зафиксированный объект не сбежит!

Кроуфорд вскинулся и замер, напрочь позабыв о своём гениальном плане. Шульдих на него даже не смотрел, он был полностью поглощен мобильным.

— Что-то случилось? — стараясь не впасть в отчаяние, спросил Кроуфорд.

— Да нет. Гуглю, что такое трдельники.

Шульдих был невыносим! Невозможен! И до дрожи желанен. И так же сильно бесил! Впрочем, сейчас Кроуфорда, пожалуй, бесило всё: снег, холод, эти людишки, которые обжимались без зазрения совести на соседней банкетке. У всех были люди как люди, а у него был Шульдих!

Кроуфорд беспомощно рассмеялся: в мыслях звучало как диагноз. Надо же было так заболеть!

— Гугл знает далеко не всё. Едва ли он сможет рассказать о вкусе трдельника на морозе. Пойдем пробовать.

— Ты же собирался меня согревать?

— Одно другому не мешает.

***

Шульдих срывал расклеенные по витрине сердца с совершенно зверским выражением на лице. Фуджимия дождался, пока тот закончит свою разрушительную деятельность, а главное — отложит подальше нож, и задумчиво протянул:

— Что-то твоего Кроуфорда нет. Не случилось ли чего?

— Он — не мой, — машинально отмахнулся Шульдих. — Да что ему сделается? Ему в Нью-Йорке тепло, даже когда ветер с Гудзона.

Сказал и нахмурился.

Фуджимия дал Шульдиху время обдумать мысль: вдруг правда? Кроуфорд заболел, умирает там в одиночестве без Шульдиха, даже не в силах попросить о помощи. Бред, конечно, но много ли надо влюбленному, чтобы начать всерьез волноваться. Темп работы Шульдиха ощутимо снизился, Фуджимия удовлетворенно вбил последние строчки в месячный отчёт, закрыл лэптоп и продолжил запланированный разговор, предварительно убедившись, что у дорогого друга нет под рукой ничего тяжелее бумаги.

— Вы всё ещё ходите на свидания?

— Нет, мы дружим, — глумливо усмехнулся Шульдих. — Как Кроуфорд и предлагал.

Фуджимия убрал лэптоп под прилавок от греха подальше и полез на стремянку, снимать купидонов и жутко раздражающие статуэтки, которые уже две недели мешали нормально работать. До следующего праздника было ещё далеко, и это обнадеживало. Немного тишины их магазину определенно не повредит. Ещё бы Шульдих перестал дурить...

— Кроуфорд четыре месяца терпел твои выходки. Мне кажется, он заслужил шанс.

Шульдих подошел и принялся помогать, собирая мелочевку с нижних полок.

— Ну я же его все ещё не послал, — пробурчал он.

Фуджимия взвесил в руке статуэтку похабно скалящегося купидона и с сожалением спустил на полку пониже, чтобы потом можно было легко достать и убрать в коробку с украшениями.

— Но ты его даже ни разу ещё не поцеловал. Кроуфорд же нормальный, он наверняка уже решил, что ты хочешь с ним просто дружить, а его этот вариант явно не устраивает.

Шульдих вскинул голову с хорошо знакомым возмущением в бесстыжих глазах.

— Надо было сразу сказать, что хочет встречаться, а не втирать про интерес и дружбу. Терпеть не могу, когда других считают глупее себя! — Шульдих сгреб собранное и ссыпал в коробку.

Фуджимия подавил тяжкий вздох: опять в следующем году придется докупать взамен испорченного. Нет, определенно, пусть Кроуфорд с этим разбирается в качестве вознаграждения за труды.

Шульдих поднялся на ноги и принялся орудовать на следующем стеллаже.

— И вообще, а что сразу прыгать в койку? Чего я там не видел.

— Шульдих, кого ты сейчас пытаешься надуть? Я же вижу, какими глазами ты на него смотришь, когда он от тебя отворачивается. Я знаю этот твой взгляд. И мне интересно, на руках мозолей ещё нет?

— Ая! Ты просто завистливая сука.

— Не без того. Но ты имей в виду: я б на его месте купил билет в один конец и попытался тебя забыть. Быстро это бы не вышло, но со временем — вполне.

— Давно ли ты решил заделаться в свахи?

— Не можешь устроить себе личную жизнь, испорть её окружающим бесценными советами. К слову, может, он уже купил билет. Неделя. Он не появлялся здесь уже целую неделю.

Шульдих молчал так долго, что Фуджимия почти уже решил: разговор не помог, — когда услышал покашливание.

— Иди уже. Я сам здесь закончу.

***

— Шульдих?

Кроуфорд стоял на пороге, ошарашенный появлением гостя настолько, что даже не догадался пригласить его зайти.

— Доброго вечера. Тебя не было неделю, Ая заволновался и попросил проверить, не случилось ли чего с нашим постоянным клиентом.

— Заболел, — хрипло отозвался Кроуфорд, приходя в ужас: выглядел он сейчас отвратно, самый тот вид, чтобы производить впечатление на объект воздыхания.

— Мы так и подумали, и я принес еды. Может, пустишь внутрь?

Кроуфорд посторонился, пытаясь перестать думать, чем отличается обеспокоенный Ая от обычного.

Шульдих деловито стащил обувь, пристроил куртку на вешалку и, подхватив пакет, прошел по коридору, безошибочно угадав расположение кухни.

Кроуфорд поплелся следом, проходя мимо зеркала, глянул на себя и попытался пригладить волосы, но почти сразу понял: бесполезно.

Он остановился в дверях, прислонился к косяку и молча принялся наблюдать за самостоятельным гостем.

Шульдих выгрузил продукты на стол, часть сунул в холодильник и полез в шкафчики. Должно быть, хотел положить туда оставшиеся продукты, но растерянно замер: в отличие от полупустого холодильника, полки оказались заставлены под завязку.

— Зачем так много чая? — Шульдих обернулся и недоуменно посмотрел на Кроуфорда. — Будешь перепродавать?

Наверное, Шульдих хотел спросить другое, почему Кроуфорд его до сих пор не выкинул или не раздарил, но хорошо, что не спросил. Кроуфорд и сам не знал ответа на этот вопрос.

— Конечно. Втридорога. — И наконец сознался: — Я вообще-то чай не люблю, предпочитаю кофе.

— Я так и понял, — усмехнулся Шульдих.

— Как догадался?

— Ты выбирал банки по принципу их расположения, чтобы они находились друг от друга в разных концах стенда, а не по названиям или составу.

Кроуфорд неожиданно смутился, как человек, пойманный за постыдным.

— Моя вина. Тобой слишком приятно любоваться.

Шульдих лукаво улыбнулся:

— Задница хороша?

— Не без того. Но не только. Ты так двигаешься, ты такой, что невозможно отвести взгляд.

Кроуфорд беспомощно пожал плечами, ощущая себя глупцом. Наверняка Шульдих слышал много таких признаний, но ничего другого Кроуфорд предложить не мог.

Месяцы безрезультатной охоты смирили гордыню, заставили принять как данность, что не всем видениям предстоит быть воплощенными в жизнь, сколько бы сил ни было приложено. Оставалось на прощание быть искренним.

— Ты пахнешь кофе. — Шульдих отвел взгляд и тут же продолжил, словно пытался сгладить впечатление от неожиданного откровения: — Но для выздоровления больше подходит чай.

Кроуфорд сделал приглашающий жест и уселся за стол.

Шульдих на кухне смотрелся удивительно органично… знакомо, словно Кроуфорду не раз и не два доводилось вот так наблюдать за рыжим, но ни одного похожего на это видения он не помнил. Впрочем, и ни одной причины, чтобы Шульдих здесь был, Кроуфорд назвать тоже не мог. Право слово, не прозрел же он вдруг?

Наконец перед Кроуфордом на стол встала чашка с одуряюще пахнущим чаем. У него самого такого эффекта добиться не выходило — хотя после знакомства с Шульдихом Кроуфорд и пытался разобраться в вопросе. Шульдих сел напротив и выжидающе уставился на Кроуфорда. Тот не спешил, намеренно растягивая момент — не хотелось, чтобы всё закончилось. Но до бесконечности медлить было невозможно, и Кроуфорд отпил чай.

— Ну?

— А знаешь, вкусно, — удивленно заметил Кроуфорд.

— Ты просто не умеешь его правильно готовить.

— Научишь?

Шульдих придвинулся ближе и, накрыв руку Кроуфорда ладонью, сжал.

— Научу.

Ни один из них не обманывался: обещание касалось чая в наименьшей степени.


End file.
